Werewolf Love
by Taetaeslove
Summary: All I wanted was to avoid detention. Simple right? Well tell that to the reason I'm stuck here for the whole YEAR! ( oc/ reader x Seth)
1. Chapter 1

Author note: sorry if it's bad. It's my first fanfic ever! You are the main character but I thought it would be simpler to give you a name. So it's the reader but it's also kinda not. Please read and review!

Ariana and Seth are 17

All the other wolves are 19

I'm trying to avoid referencing to things that happened in the books but it's set after the whole twilight saga.

Disclaimer- **All I own are my own characters**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This experiment can go very wrong if you don't conduct it properly so I think I shall be picking your pairs. "

And with that single sentence the entire class ( including me) started moaning and grumbling.

I'm actually ok with it as long as I don't have to go with one of the insanely hot werewolfboys.

" HOW DOES SHE KNOW?" I hear you ask well the answer is that I blackmailed my brother Paul Lahote to tell me what was going on when he grew about a foot taller, suddenly was like a space heater and overnight had muscles bigger than my head.

I have nothing against them seeing as I'm Native American too, it's just uncomfortable working with a walking radiator. I hope I can just go with my best friend Emma, who is obsessed with boys

" Seth Clearwater you can work wiiiith..."

Mrs Booth paused and looked around the room with her spectacles perched on the end of her nose until her gaze locked on me.

 _Oh shit_

 _"..._ Ariana Lahote shall be a sutable partner I think. "

 _This is gonna suck_


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Emma is also 16

Please comment and review. Sorry for the tiny chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth POV

 _Ok try not to mess this up. She's pretty and super nice so don't be weird_

She walked over with a sulk on her face so I think it's best I start the conversation.

" Hi Ariana"

" Hey Seth "

We then lapsed into silence, fortunately though lots of my friends were seated near us, so I had people to talk to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ariana POV

This is fine. Seth was messing around with his friends so I could get on with it by myself.

" Mr Clearwater please help Miss Lahote instead of acting like an animal."

Seth and I simultaneously burst into laughter at the irony.

" IS THAT FUNNY?"

" It kinda is" I said between laughs

" Yeah it's hilarious, have you ever considered comedy as a career instead of teaching" Seth chipped in breathlessly

" YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS FUNNY? DETENTION UNTIL THANKSGIVING FOR THE BOTH OF YOU"

That ended the laughters quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I can't believe I have detention until Christmas and it's literally the first day of school_

I dragged my feet into the detention classroom, not looking forward to it for obvious reasons.

When I arrived the only free seat is at the back next to _Seth._

 _Great. Just fucking great._

" Alright you delinquents settle down. Every time you come to detention, the seat you're in now is the seat you will be in for all of your future detentions. "

Mr Mason is the English teacher and I'm pretty sure he hates teenagers.

 _OH SHIT PAUL IS GONNA KILL ME WHEN HE FINDS OUT IM IN DETENTION WITH SETH UNTIL THANKSGIVING._

I was lost in my thoughts for about a half hour until I hear a soft whisper.

" Ariana"

Seth whispered it so quietly I almost didn't hear it, honestly I thought he was asleep because he hadn't moved his head off his arm or opened his eyes at all since detention started.

"Yeah"

"Can you not mention this to Paul by any chance?"

"I don't particularly want to die or for you to die either so of course."

"Thanks"

"ARIANA AND SETH BE QUIET" damn for an old man Mr Mason has some good hearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard the front door opening from my spot on the sofa which meant Pauls home

" Ariana ?"

"Yes Paul"

"Why the fuck do you smell like SETH?"

"Erm, w-well we j-just had d-detention to-together."

"You're not telling me everything"

He walked into the room slowly and it looks pretty scary when your brother is about 6"5 and pure muscle.

"Promise not to hurt anyone first, and if you do I'll tell Rachel."

"Fine, I promise not to break a single one of his bones."

"Or hurt him?"

"Ugh! Or hurt him"

It pained him to say those words. What a drama queen

"WellSethandIgotdetentionuntilthanksgivingforlaughingatsomethingmyscienceteachersaidtoSethandwhenigottodetentionMrMasonmademesitbesideSethuntilthanksgivingandIpromisedSethnottotellyouthiscoshewantstolive."

I said all of that in one breath.

Paul was actually quite calm

"Oh that's way better than what I had presumed"

"What did you think it was?"

"Well"

"Mhm"

"I thought you might have made out with him or something."

"EWWWW. AS IF"

"Thank God" he exhaled

 _Oh no I have detention again tomorrow and now that my science teacher hates me and Seth, she's banned us from experiments in class and told us we now have to produce a presentation and a model at the end of each term based on what we did in science, so Seth will have to startcoming over to study. I hope Paul is on patrol because even though he acts like he isn't mad, I know he's furious because he's worried one of the pack might imprint on me and for some reason he hates the idea of that._


	3. Ignore this Its not part of the story

Start writing your story


	4. Chapter 3

_Stay away from my sister_

 _Ok, but..._

 _But what_

 _It's kinda hard to stay away from her when I have to sit beside her everyday afterschool for a couple of hours for the next 4 months_

 _Do you_ _ **want**_ _to die?_

 _No. I understand_

 _Good._ And with that Paul was gone

 _Dude what was that about?_ Jared

 _I can't_

 _Why can't you?_

 _I felt the pull for her_

 _PAUL LAHOTE'S SISTER?_

 _Yeah. Sucks right_

 _Paul is gonna kill you_

 _I haven't imprinted_

 _Did you seriously avoid direct eye contact with his super hot sister_

 _Yes. Don't talk about her like that_

 _Ooh the territorial shit already kicked in obviously_

 _I can literally feel you rolling your eyes_

 _The longer you resist, the stronger it gets, until it becomes so strong that the wolf takes over and forces you to imprint_

 _I'll deal with it when I have to_

 _If you imprint on Paul's precious baby sister then he's gonna rip you to pieces, especially when you have dirty day dreams about her and you think about it as a wolf_

 _We have to endure his day dreaming about Rachel_

 _No one cares, not even Jake but only cos they aren't close. Paul and Ariana are super close though_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You're in some deep shit man_

 _I know. Don't tell Paul ok?_

 _I won't_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Ariana POV_

'Paul?'

'What?'

'Why are you so against one of the pack imprinting on me?'

I sensed his whole body go rigid

'Well...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 4

Ariana PoV

 _Detention again. Woohoo_

I walked over to my seat and realised that Seth wasn't there

 _Probably on patrol_

15 minutes later and Seth walks in and sits next to me

'Sorry that I'm late' he whispered

'It's cool, you have to patrol La Push and keep us safe from the cold ones as a wolf warrior etc.'

'HOW DO YOU KNOW?' He practically yelled

'MR CLEARWATER AND MISS LAHOTE SILENCE PLEASE.'

We sat in silence until Mr Mason got us to go to the supply closet to get him a stapler

And on the way we started talking of course

'Did Paul tell you?'

'Well I had to blackmail him

'Please explain

'When Paul grew about a foot and became a walking space heater I asked him what the hell was going on and he lied and said puberty so I took his laptop.

'To google stuff?

'No.

'For what then?

'To blackmail him

'Huh?

'I took his laptop and threatened to show mom the porn that I knew he had

'How did you know?

'All boys have porn and I could hear it in the night. He was so worried that I would show mom so he told me everything and I could tell he wasn't lying

'I don't have porn

'Then you have something else dirty like a lingerie catalogue

'True

We arrived at the supply closet. I opened the door and groped the walls for the light switch. When I turned the light on I turned and saw Seth wrestling with the now shut door.

'ITS FUCKING LOCKED

'OH SHIT. NOW WE ARE DEAD

He pivoted around and came closer

'Seth

He had an almost feral look in his eyes, like a... wolf

When our eyes locked I felt a shift, as if he was all I needed, he was the only thing that was important

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth PoV

The pull took over and I turned and looked into her eyes and I immediately felt as if she was my life and my reason for existence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ariana PoV

I closed my eyes and felt him come closer. When I finally opened them, his face was so close that our noses were touching

'Seth.

My voice was nothing more than a whisper but as soon as he heard it he crushed his lips to mine

He ran his hands up and down my hips and back making a moan escape my lips

'I need you Ariana. Don't leave me

He whispered against my mouth

I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, crushing our bodies together

'I won't. I need you too

I suddenly saw the door open over his shoulder

'STOP THIS AT ONCE

We jumped apart at the scream of Mr Mason


	6. Chapter 5

Ariana PoV

We got detention for the rest of the year for inappropriate actions or something like that.

Because mom and dad were both busy I had to call Paul to give us a lift

He didn't know why but he kept giving Seth dirty looks

When we got out of the car I pulled Seth away from Paul

'We can't talk because Paul will hear so give me your number. Don't tell him cos I want to live a little longer k?

'Ok  
I wrote my number on his palm in sharpie

'I'll text you and explain as soon as I finish my patrol ok?

'Ok. Are you like my boyfriend now cos if so you're gonna have to ask me first

'Do you want to be my girlfriend?  
He huffed but I chose to ignore that

'Mhm  
I nodded maybe a little too enthusiastically but Seth just laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips

'Bye Ariana

'Bye... boooooyfriend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
\- Hey it's me, Seth

\- Hi so I'm guessing you finished your patrol since you texted

\- Yeah. Has Paul asked you about anything yet?

\- No but he keeps giving me weird looks. That reminded me! You have some explaining to do

\- First give me a rough outline of what Paul told you

\- Well he told me about the pack, the immortality thing, the mind reading thing, the nudity thing and imprinting

\- Promise you won't freak out ok

\- I won't and I won't tell Paul either

\- Good. I imprinted

\- On me?

\- Yes

\- Oh shit

\- When Paul finds out I'm dead

\- Don't worry Seth, I'll deal with him

\- You can't. He might phase and hurt you. I'll tell him, at least if he phases I can phase as well and calm him down, but you would get hurt and I will NOT let that happen

\- Ok. Be careful and don't do anything dumb ok?

\- I won't. You too

\- Night Clearwater

\- Go to sleep Lahote 


End file.
